


The Alarm

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cold Feet, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: How Robert revels in Aaron's alarm going off every morning.





	The Alarm

Aaron hated it, but Robert used the aggravating, monotonous beep to his advantage every morning. 

Without fail, it would go off at 7. Aaron would flat-hand the snooze button for the next ten minutes, as he was able to doze back off to sleep. Robert never understood how he could do that, but he seemed to be able to fall asleep anywhere: in moving cars, on the settee when they were watching Lord of the Rings, which Aaron complained lasted for an eternity, and even in the cinema when they had picked an extremely bad film and the prospect of kissing in the back row was a no-no because they were surrounded by other people. They’d gone at it in the back row of the cinema before, gasping for breath, lips refusing to part, until they had been asked to leave by an usher. Robert had laughed as the embarrassed usher had tapped him on the shoulder and said, ‘S’cuse me, mate, but this cinema isn’t that type of place. Can you take it elsewhere?’ Aaron hadn’t looked amused and didn’t say anything as they did the walk of shame out of their aisle and out of the cinema. ‘What a muppet?’ he had said when they were finally in the car, as Robert tried hard to bite back a chuckle. 

Now, as the alarm went off, Aaron hit the snooze and turned over in bed, facing away from Robert. That was Robert’s cue to close the gap between the two of them, arms wrapped around Aaron’s waist, neck resting in the crook of his husband’s shoulder. He would get a rash on his own cheek, but he didn’t care. He loved the touch of Aaron’s facial hair on his face whether it was morning, evening or night. 

Robert’s feet, forever full of icicles were nearly numb with cold. Aaron’s, though, would be on fire and he would be sneaking them out of the edge of the bed just to cool himself down. 

His feet went in search of Aaron’s. He was half expecting Aaron to be cold, but as usual his rather abnormal body temperature meant that both his feet were making an appearance outside the quilt and bed sheets. That meant Aaron would welcome Robert’s cold feet and cold legs. 

Without trying to draw attention to what he was doing, Robert’s feet glided onto Aaron’s and wrapped themselves around his. He revelled in the warmth but also in the fact that Aaron’s smaller feet were enveloped in his. He stroked the big toe with the whole of his left foot. 

‘That’s nice. They’re not too cold today.’

Now that he knew Aaron wasn’t adverse to the cold that was his feet, he moved the remainder of the distance towards his husband and fully wrapped his arms around the younger man. This was the perfect way to wake up on a morning. 

He planted a kiss on Aaron’s cheek. ‘I’ve missed you,’ he whispered into Aaron’s neck.

‘But I’ve been laid next to you the whole night.’

‘It doesn’t matter. I’ve still missed you.’


End file.
